


Phwoar

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Inky and Arrows: Brinda Cadash x Sera [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Qunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera wonders what Qunari women are like, and Brinda Cadash worries that she doesn't measure up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phwoar

Brinda Cadash nibbled her lip nervously, kicking a wayward pebble with her boot.  She scowled down at the ground, lagging behind the others.  She glanced up to see Sera half-jogging beside the Iron Bull up ahead.  Occasionally the elf laughed, elbowing him in the waist or snorting at something he said.  She liked to see Sera getting along with some of their companions – she had to admit that the trip out to the Hinterlands with Vivienne, Sera and Cole had been perhaps the most awkward thing she could have imagined – but she could not stop replaying in her head the conversation Sera and Bull had had earlier. **  
**

“So, Bull.  What are your women like?” Sera had asked curiously.  Brinda had watched Bull for his response, curious herself.  

“The Tamassrans?  Terrifying… and inspiring,” Bull had said, mulling the question over.  “They teach you everything you need to know.  Give your life purpose.”  He shrugged.

“No, I mean, are they like you?” Sera asked, a sly grin stealing over her face.  “Big and… phwoar.”

“Oh,  _shit_  yeah,” Bull confirmed.  

Sera’s giggle – the type of giggle Brinda liked hearing when she and Sera were wearing significantly fewer clothes – was bright and clear.  “Wow.”

Now Brinda watched her girlfriend skip along, and she wondered if Sera’s head was filled with images of Qunari women – broad-shouldered and large-chested and fierce, and, most concerningly,  _big_.

Brinda didn’t usually think much of being a dwarf.  It was simply the way things were.  But trailing behind the others, her strides much smaller than Bull’s or Dorian’s or even Sera’s, she felt small.  And she didn’t like it.

She was so deep in thought that when Sera’s voice chirruped in her ear she nearly jumped.  

“Scared you, yeah, Inky?” Sera asked, smirking.  She reached out and slid Brinda’s hood back, ruffling her hair before pulling the hood back in place.  “What’re you doing all the way back here?”

“Just thinking,” said Brinda stiffly.  She was being silly, she knew it.  Didn’t Sera brag about her all the time in the pub?  Didn’t she kiss Brinda fiercely whenever they had the opportunity?  But a mental image of Sera staring up at a towering Qunari woman in adoration made her squirm unpleasantly.

“There’s your problem.  Too much thinking, not enough fighting.  Or not enough flirting,” Sera said, laughing.  “What do you say when we get back to camp, ditch the boys and find some fun, you and me?”

“Yeah, um, sounds good,” said Brinda.  She tried to smile.

Sera fixed her with a suspicious stare.  “Something’s up with you.  Can’t fool me, not now that we’ve gotten all naked together.  Come on.  What’s got your head weird?”  She nudged Brinda with her arm.

“It’s stupid,” admitted Brinda.  “You’re going to laugh at me.”

“Well sure I will, if it really is stupid,” said Sera, considering.  “But stupid stuff can worry you just as much as Coryphedus and all.  Just ‘cause it’s stupid doesn’t mean it can’t get you all twisted.  So out with it, then.”

Brinda stopped, planting her feet on the path.  She glanced ahead to make sure Dorian and the Iron Bull were well out of earshot.  She settled her hands on her hips, dipping her head forward so that the edge of her hood hid her face.  “Do you… “  She was mumbling, she realized.  “Do you wish I was…”

“Wish you were what?  Wish you were less squishy?  ‘Course not.”

Brinda sighed.  “Do you wish I was, well, taller?”

Sera bent down until her head was at the same height as Brinda’s.  She stared at Brinda, her blue eyes wide.  “That’s what’s bothering you?”

Brinda averted her gaze, looking somewhere over Sera’s shoulder.  “Well, I’ve heard you say a few times now that you’d really like to see what Qunari women are like, and –”  She gestured to herself, from her shoulders down towards her short legs.  “And I’m as short as you can get.”

Sera reached out and pushed Brinda’s hood all the way down, then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her hastily into an embrace.  She kissed Brinda, hard, her mouth warm and wet, her tongue slick against Brinda’s lips.  She tasted of cinnamon and sugar, and Brinda sighed into the kiss, relaxing.  

Sera pulled away all too soon, and Brinda looked at her sheepishly as her girlfriend started to laugh.  “Told you I’d laugh if it was stupid,” said Sera, shaking her head, but her smile was sweet.  “‘Course I don’t wish you were taller!  You’re you, aren’t you, all tiny dwarfy Brinda, and you make me go all wibbly-wobbly every time you look at me.  You’re mine, and I told you, I don’t share.  Don’t expect you to share, either.”

“So if a Qunari woman strolled into Skyhold with her eye on you…” Brinda started.  

“Then I’d fetch you up so we could check her out  _together_ ,” Sera said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “I mean, you’re not even a little curious about what it’d be like to –”  She held out her hands in front of her and made a squeezing gesture.  “But that sort of thing’s for just  _thinking_ about.  It’s not a  _doing_  thing, not while I’ve got you being all adorable with me.”

“Right,” said Brinda, chuckling a little.  “All right, I suppose it was pretty stupid to worry.”

Sera straightened up, then held out her hand, wiggling her fingers until Brinda took it and squeezed it, hard.  “Doesn’t matter.  Like I said, stupid stuff can still get you crazy.  S’all right.”

Brinda smiled, pulling her hood back up as they walked back towards Dorian and Bull, who were deep in conversation.  “So,” she said, “maybe you’ll have to tell me some day what you think about, when you think… things.”

“Like my private stuff?” Sera said indignantly.  Brinda raised an eyebrow at her, and Sera’s eyes widened.  “Oh!  Like,  _tell_  you about it.  In bed.  Because it’d get you all wound up.”  She gave Brinda a wicked smile.  “Oh, you’re  _on_ , Teetness.”

Brinda just giggled.  “ _Phwoar_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sera's such an interesting character to write; she's often like a sledgehammer, blunt and in your face about her thoughts, but she's often extremely insightful about the human (or whichever sentient race you prefer) condition. A lot of people write her off for being odd, but she’s just being herself, flaws and all. Despite that sometimes she can be an incredibly observant person, in her own blunt way. She reminds me a lot of Modest Mouse lyrics in the way she talks - she says something profound in a very plain and concrete manner that's interesting to work with.
> 
> She’s a bit of a challenge to write since I want her to sound like her, but I don’t want her to sound tropey, and this was a really fun ficlet to try and flex my writerly muscles with.


End file.
